Different Than Most
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She doesn't stop to tell herself all the things that could go wrong with this theory. Just this once, Quinn Fabray decides it's okay to just take the plunge." Oneshot. Sam/Quinn.


She doesn't know why she lets her resolve crack in the rehearsal room practicing for Glee. She has a vision for herself this year. She needs to be back on top-in every sense. Head cheerleader, faithful Christian, perfect daughter, and McKinley's resident Queen Bee. Nowhere in that vision did she have room for the new adorably dorky, Sam Evans.

But still, he didn't fit. No guy did. Not after last year with Puck. She wouldn't put herself through that again. Why would she? She doesn't want to go through everything she went through last year again. It was a bad place for her. She doesn't want to go back.

But, Sam's different than Puck, she knew that the second he walked into the Glee room. Puck thinks he's better than everyone else and that every girl wants him. He thinks everything should just be handed to him because he's Noah Puckerman. It's beyond annoying sometimes.

Then, there's Sam. Who Quinn can tell is trying so hard to be cool, but stay true to himself at the same time. He looks so cute trying she doesn't have the heart to tell him it's impossible to do both. You either be yourself or you be cool. But it's one of the things she likes about Sam. He's unassuming. He doesn't think he's entitled to anything, unlike Puck.

So… her icy exterior melts, if only a little, and she feels herself warming up to this Sam Evans guy. He seems to be quite taken with her as well. It's a good feeling to have, knowing that a guy still wants her, even if she don't want to be wanted herself.

But, he tries to kiss her. Right there while they're rehearsing for the duets. And she freaks and runs away. Because Quinn Fabray has always been good at running from her problems. When she's in the hall, though, she realizes the most disappointing thing (for her, at least) was that she thought Sam was different from the other guys at McKinley, but he was turning out to be just the same.

It hurt to know the one guy she could potentially like since Puck might actually turn out to _be_ like Puck. She has to get out of the duet. She just doesn't know how.

XX

It's the day after the kiss scare that Sam runs over and apologizes for everything. He asks her to be his partner again. Once again, she feels her resolve crack. What was it about Sam Evans that made him so frickin' irresistible? She might never know. What she _does_ know is that she agrees to be his partner again.

The reasoning is unclear, even to her. What is clear is the smile on her face when Sam smiles at her being his partner again. Maybe she's starting to like Sam Evans a lot more than she originally planned.

XX

She's performing with Sam three days later. And, she has to admit, they have good chemistry between them. The song is going great and the other Glee clubbers are seeming to enjoy it. She doesn't miss Kurt's dejected face, though. And a pang of guilt shoots through her, but she shoots it down, needing to focus on the song.

The performance goes great, unlike she thought it would. Sam's a very talented singer and she's holding her own. She hears, towards the end of the song, Santana whisper to Mercedes, quite jealously, "So frickin' charming." Quinn's insides warm at the thought of Santana being pissed. It serves her right for bringing up Beth in the hallway.

XX

She doesn't think she's going to have a good time at the dinner they won. The only mildly satisfying thing was Santana freaking out about losing. Okay, that's a lie. It was beyond satisfying. She's not sure if she wants to go, though, mainly because of the almost-kiss freak out. But, it was a free meal at Breadsticks, and really, who could turn that down?

She sees Sam's dorky side (again) and hears his hair secret, that he wouldn't have told her if it wasn't for Kurt's "sixth sense" as he put it. She's actually enjoying herself and decides that maybe having her shield crack around a guy, isn't so bad.

She doesn't stop to tell herself all the things that could go wrong with this theory. Just this once, Quinn Fabray decides it's okay to just take the plunge.

**Okay, I kind of really hate this. The beginnings way too scattered. But it's supposed to be when they're in that classroom practicing for the duets. I wish I would've done a better job with this, considering how I'm starting to really love Sam and Quinn together (even though I'm still rooting massively for Sam/Kurt). Sorry for OOC-ness and or just general crappiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**, if I did, Kurt would have a boyfriend by now.**


End file.
